Robot Masters
The Robot Masters are the primary robots of the original Mega Man series. Bio Robot Master is a name used to refer to human-like boss robots from the original Mega Man series that possess a very advanced level of artificial intelligence. Most, if not all, Robot Masters possess a Special Weapon. These powers can be gained mainly by Mega Man, Proto Man, or Bass after the robot is defeated. Each Robot Master has a "consciousness", although the level of every "cognitive circuit" embedded inside each one of them varies, producing as many different "personality" types as found in people. Like humans, they can speak, and have emotional responses like shyness or anger. When Mega Man fights against a Robot Master, he takes great care to not damage their integrated circuit chip's "cognitive circuit". As long as the cognitive circuit isn't completely destroyed, they can be rebuilt any number of times. Members DLN series The DLN (Doctor Light Number) Robot Masters were created by Dr. Light. This series is also known as the DRN series in Japan, after Dr. Light's Japanese name, Dr. Right. ''Mega Man''/''Mega Man Powered Up'' The Robot Masters in Mega Man and Mega Man Powered Up were created by Dr. Light (with the help of Dr. Wily in some sources, although they are listed as part of the DLN. series, rather than the DRWN. series). Six (eight in Mega Man Powered Up) of them were reprogrammed by Wily to serve his evil purposes, but after Wily's defeat, Dr. Light manages to fix them and they serve their initial functions. Time Man and Oil Man were not given a serial number in Mega Man Powered Up. In the second story arc of Archie Comics' Mega Man comic book series, they are referred to as DLN-00A (Time Man) and DLN-00B (Oil Man), which is an experimental line-up. *DLN. 000 Proto Man *DLN. 00A Time Man *DLN. 00B Oil Man *DLN-001 Rock (Mega Man) *DLN-002 Roll *DLN. 003 Cut Man *DLN. 004 Guts Man *DLN. 005 Ice Man *DLN. 006 Bomb Man *DLN. 007 Fire Man *DLN. 008 Elec Man DWN series The DWN (Doctor Wily Number) Robot Masters are those created or modified by Dr. Wily. Their numbering picks up from where the DLN series leaves off. ''Mega Man 2'' *DWN. 009 Metal Man *DWN. 010 Air Man *DWN. 011 Bubble Man *DWN. 012 Quick Man *DWN. 013 Crash Man *DWN. 014 Flash Man *DWN. 015 Heat Man *DWN. 016 Wood Man ''Mega Man 3'' Except for Shadow Man, the Robot Masters from Mega Man 3 were created by Dr. Wily and Dr. Light together, but they are listed as part of the DWN series. The Mega Man: Official Complete Works shows artwork of an RW logo, suggesting they planned to make apparent the doctors' cooperative effort in the game. Moreover, this logo can be seen in Magnet Man's stage. In early versions of the manga Mega Man Megamix, these robots are known as DRWN series (Doctor Right and Wily Numbers). In the Archie comic, Ra Moon serves as the initial creator of these Robot Masters, who are based on the designs of Dr. Wily and Dr. Light instead of being built by them, the exception being Shadow Man who was found in the ruins and reactivated. However, it was stated that Wily redesigned Shadow Man before having Ra Moon restore him, so his upgraded form may also have been conceived by both doctors. *DWN. 017 Needle Man *DWN. 018 Magnet Man *DWN. 019 Gemini Man *DWN. 020 Hard Man *DWN. 021 Top Man *DWN. 022 Snake Man *DWN. 023 Spark Man *DWN. 024 Shadow Man ''Mega Man 4'' The Robot Masters from Mega Man 4 were created by Dr. Cossack, but are listed as part of the DWN series because Wily remodeled them. They are listed under a DCN (Doctor Cossack Numbers) serial number in the Mega Man Megamix manga. *DWN. 025 Bright Man *DWN. 026 Toad Man *DWN. 027 Drill Man *DWN. 028 Pharaoh Man *DWN. 029 Ring Man *DWN. 030 Dust Man *DWN. 031 Dive Man *DWN. 032 Skull Man ''Mega Man 5'' *DWN. 033 Gravity Man *DWN. 034 Wave Man *DWN. 035 Stone Man *DWN. 036 Gyro Man *DWN. 037 Star Man *DWN. 038 Charge Man *DWN. 039 Napalm Man *DWN. 040 Crystal Man ''Mega Man 6'' These robots' creators are unknown as they came from various countries from around the world to participate in the First Annual Robot Tournament. However, they were taken control of by Dr. Wily (disguised as Mr. X) and, like Dr. Cossack's robots, are considered to be part of the DWN series. The Rockman 6 manga suggests that they were created by Dr. Wily, as he uses them as seed players to decide which robots would enter in the tournament, destroying all participants. In the manga Mega Man Megamix they are known as the MXN (Mister X Number) series. *DWN. 041 Blizzard Man *DWN. 042 Centaur Man *DWN. 043 Flame Man *DWN. 044 Knight Man *DWN. 045 Plant Man (In the Archie comic his number is DAN-001, which stands for "Dr. Astil Number".) *DWN. 046 Tomahawk Man *DWN. 047 Wind Man *DWN. 048 Yamato Man ''Mega Man 7'' *DWN. 049 Freeze Man *DWN. 050 Junk Man *DWN. 051 Burst Man *DWN. 052 Cloud Man *DWN. 053 Spring Man *DWN. 054 Slash Man *DWN. 055 Shade Man *DWN. 056 Turbo Man ''Mega Man 8'' *DWN. 057 Tengu Man *DWN. 058 Astro Man *DWN. 059 Sword Man *DWN. 060 Clown Man *DWN. 061 Search Man *DWN. 062 Frost Man *DWN. 063 Grenade Man *DWN. 064 Aqua Man DLN series (Mega Man 9) The Robot Masters from Mega Man 9 follow the numbering pattern after Mega Man 8, although they were created by Dr. Light and reprogrammed by Dr. Wily. In the Archie Comics at least some of them were built before the Robot Masters of Mega Man 3, but retain the same numbering system presumably due to those Robot Masters (and others) being designed first. *DLN. 065 Concrete Man *DLN. 066 Tornado Man *DLN. 067 Splash Woman *DLN. 068 Plug Man *DLN. 069 Jewel Man *DLN. 070 Hornet Man *DLN. 071 Magma Man *DLN. 072 Galaxy Man ''Mega Man 10'' Like Mega Man 6, the creators of these robots are unknown, but they are considered part of the DWN series. The Bonus Track in the Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack suggests that Wily had planned in advance to infect certain robots in society with Roboenza. *DWN. 073 Blade Man *DWN. 074 Pump Man *DWN. 075 Commando Man *DWN. 076 Chill Man *DWN. 077 Sheep Man *DWN. 078 Strike Man *DWN. 079 Nitro Man *DWN. 080 Solar Man Others *NWM. 001 Ra Thor *Mega Man X *DWN Infinity Zero (an advanced robot in his own class comparable to X, but classified in common terms as a Reploid) KGN series The KGN (KinG Number) series are Robot Masters working for King in Mega Man & Bass. King built/recruited six of his own Robot Masters to lead his rebellion, while two Robot Masters from previous battles joined the fray. King was built by Wily, but he has his own series of Robot Masters because these robots were built or modified by him. *KGN. 001 Dynamo Man *KGN. 002 Cold Man *KGN. 003 Ground Man *KGN. 004 Pirate Man *KGN. 005 Burner Man *KGN. 006 Magic Man WWN series The WWN (Wily Wars Numbers) series, known in Japan as the MWN (Mega World Numbers) series, are the three Robot Masters from the Genesis Unit, known as Mega World Corps in Japan, that appeared on the Wily Tower in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. The three are based on the characters of the Chinese novel Journey to the West. In some sources, like the Japanese Mega Man & Bass CD Database, their serials only have 2 numbers instead of three. Mega Man doesn't obtain a Special Weapon after defeating them. *WWN. 01 Buster Rod G *WWN. 02 Mega Water S *WWN. 03 Hyper Storm H MKN series The MKN (Mega Man Killer Number) series, known in Japan as the RKN (Rockman Killer Numbers) series, are the robots created by Dr. Wily specially to kill Mega Man. In some sources related to Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, Enker is designated as a "Mega Man Hunter" instead of Mega Man Killer. Quint is not part of the MKN series, but serves an analogous role in Mega Man II. *MKN. 001 Enker *MKN. 002 Punk *MKN. 003 Ballade SRN series The SRN (Space Ruler Number) series are robots from an ancient alien civilization that came from space known as Stardroids (Space Rulers in Japan). Dr. Wily found them in some unnamed ruins and reprogrammed them to use them to try to conquer the world. They only appeared in Mega Man V. They have the name of the Solar System planets, although Pluto is no longer an official planet, instead being classified as a Dwarf Planet. Like the Stardroids, Sunstar is another robot excavated from some mysterious ruins. In the Archie comic the Stardroids and Sunstar are created by Ra Moon. *SRN. 001 Terra *SRN. 002 Mercury *SRN. 003 Venus *SRN. 004 Mars *SRN. 005 Jupiter *SRN. 006 Saturn *SRN. 007 Uranus *SRN. 008 Pluto *SRN. 009 Neptune SWN series SWN (Special Wily Numbers) are robots designed by Dr. Wily for very special, focused purposes. *SWN. 001 Bass (Forte) Category:Weapons, Armors, and Skills Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Returning Combatants Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Home Console Characters Category:Teams Category:Robots